The present invention relates generally to computers and, more particularly, to an ontology-driven information system.
Since the development of the Internet's World Wide Web (“the web”), the number of companies engaged in electronic commerce (“e-commerce”) has steadily increased. Indeed, companies now offer a multitude of products and services online. By conducting business on the web, companies can decrease operational costs and expedite business activities. The web is also an effective medium for presenting information to and gathering information from customers.
To gain an edge in the increasingly competitive marketplace, companies must interact with their customers in an intelligent, personalized, and productive manner. One way for companies to further this objective is to create meaningful interactions with customers on the web. At present, many e-commerce systems do not enable companies to create meaningful, two-way interactions with customers, but instead merely implement one-way transactions, e.g., processing an order or a service request, initiated by the customer. As such, these e-commerce systems do not help companies interact effectively with their customers on the web.
To enable meaningful interactions with customers on the web, an e-commerce system should provide the following functionality. First, the system must access data that is distributed across numerous sources and react to events corning from numerous sources. In the case of a large enterprise, the data may reside in relational database management systems (RDBMSs), flat files, and large-scale packaged applications. The events may come from Internet feeds, news services, and e-commerce systems (exchanges). In addition, the events may come from event-based Internet middleware. Second, the system must analyze the distributed data and transform such data into an intelligent, personalized recommendation in real time. If the analysis is not conducted in real time, then the customer will have to wait for the intelligent, personalized recommendation. Any significant delay, e.g., a few minutes, decreases the likelihood that the customer will act on the recommendation. Third, the system must accommodate frequent changes in business conditions. In particular, it must be easy to change the business rules and business processes used to transform the data into the intelligent, personalized recommendation. If the business rules and business processes cannot be easily changed, then the system will not be able to keep up with the way the company is doing business.
Unfortunately, existing e-commerce systems do not provide the above-described functionality. One known e-commerce system generates personalized recommendations by matching business rules against customer attributes, e.g., age group, geographic region, and buying history. In this e-commerce system, however, it is difficult to change the business rules to adapt to changing business conditions. To illustrate this point, examples of the business rules used in this system are shown below:
Rule No. 1:IfCustomer lives in California &&They are 18–30 years old &&They selected a backpackThenRecommend tents with a priority of 10.Rule No. 2:IfCustomer lives in New York &&They are 31–50 years old &&They selected a backpackThenRecommend hiking shoes with a priority of 10.
In the event that business conditions change, Rule Nos. 1 and 2 must be changed to reflect the new business conditions. For example, consider a situation in which market analysis shows that the age group breakdowns in Rule Nos. 1 and 2 should be changed from 18–30 years old and 31–50 years old to 18–34 years old and 35–50 years old, respectively. To implement this change, it would be necessary to change each occurrence of “18–30 years old” to “18–34 years old” and to change each occurrence of “31–50 years old” to “35–50 years old.” As there are only two business rules in this simplified example, making the required changes is not a major undertaking. To adequately model any non-trivial domain, however, hundreds or thousands of business rules may be required. Thus, in real world applications the process of changing myriad business rules in the form of Rule Nos. 1 and 2 is not only tedious, but also prone to error. Moreover, because the business rules are typically entered on a logic language level, skilled computer personnel is generally required to implement the changes. This is problematic because non-technical business managers may not be able to change the business rules as quickly as needed to keep up with the way the company is doing business.
Another example of changing business rules is the occurrence of additional context that requires that a different result be implemented when a given rule is satisfied. For instance, the system may be required to incorporate a customer's purchase history to formulate an intelligent recommendation. By way of example, if a customer has recently purchased a tent, then a recommendation suggesting that the customer purchase a tent would normally not be considered to be an intelligent recommendation.
In view of the foregoing, what is needed is an e-commerce system that analyzes distributed data and transforms such data into intelligent, personalized recommendations in real time using flexible business rules that can be easily adapted to ever-changing situations.